


War of hearts

by Aomibunny, CreateVision



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - World War II, Falling In Love, M/M, Soldiers
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 06:14:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11007669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aomibunny/pseuds/Aomibunny, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreateVision/pseuds/CreateVision
Summary: Charles lupasi tulla takaisin sodasta. Hän oli luvannut niin Ravenille. Erik oli luvannut olevansa kunnon kapteeni. Mutta hän ei luvannut mitään Charlesille.





	War of hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Littlemoosedemon auttoi kääntämään ficin saksan kieliset osuudet. Kiitos siitä Annalle :)

Charles juoksi äkkiä montun yli ja painautui sitten maahan. Hän peitti päänsä ja kuuli, kuinka pommit räjähtelivät hänen ympärillään. Hän piteli välillä korviaan, välillä päätään. _Älä jää tuleen makaamaan, älä jää tuleen makaamaan…_ mutta hän jäi. Tähän oli hyvä kuolla. Pelkurina, sellaisena, kuin hän oli aina ollut. Hän oli vain viaton lääketieteen professori, opetti jossain yliopistossa. Ja lopulta tuli sota ja Charlesin täytyi lähteä. Lääketieteestä oli kyllä hyötyä sotarintamalla. Lääkintämieheksihän hän oli joutunut. Näitä asioita oli hyvä pohtia ennen kuolemaa; saavutuksia. Charles nosti varovaisesti katsettaan ja huomasi, kuinka hänen joukkonsa olivat kaikki päässeet metsään, rajan toiselle puolelle. Charles yritti muistaa Ravenille kirjoittamaansa kirjettä:

23.6.2941

_Hei Raven_

_Täällä on ollut aika kylmä. He lähestyvät Ranskan rajaa, joten yritämme tappaa mahdollisimman monta natsia, ennen kuin he kaikki ryntäävät ja-_

Charlesin ajatus katkesi, kun toinen pommi räjähti hänen lähellään.

  
”Charles on siellä!” kuului huuto rajan takaa. Joku hänen ystävänsä kaipasi häntä. Charles nielaisi ja nosti katsettaan varovaisesti.

  
”Tule helvettiin sieltä, Xavier!” joku toinen huusi. Charles perääntyi kuitenkin. Takametsälle oli vain 10 metriä. Rajan toisella puolella olevalle metsälle oli ainakin 50 metriä. Siksi Charles perääntyi. Hän joutuisi ehkä natsien vangiksi tai eroon ystävistään, mutta sille ei voinut mitään. Hän ei halunnut vielä tänään menettää henkeään. Hän lupasi Ravenille, että palaisi vielä sodasta. Hän kouluttautuisi pidemmälle. Hän voisi olla enemmän, kuin professori. Hän voisi opiskella niin paljon ja tehdä loistavia tutkintoja ihmisen DNA:ta koskien. Sitähän hän oli aina halunnut. Nyt ei ollut aika kuolla. Charles alkoi ryömiä takaisin ja säikähti pommia, joka räjähti taas hänen lähellään. Charles kosketti maata ja hätkähti, tuntiessaan jotain pehmeää. Hän käänsi katseensa taakseen ja näki jonkun natsisotilaan makaamassa maassa. Charles kosketti sotilaan kaulaa ja tajusi, että hänellä oli vielä pulssi. Sotilas oli elossa, mutta tajuton. Charles oli liian hyväsydäminen jättääkseen sotilaan siihen. Hän oli lääkäri ja hänen täytyi auttaa hädässä olevaa ihmistä. Niinpä hän nappasi sotilaan otteeseensa ja veti tämän metsikköön.

Charles kuuli, kuinka natsisotilaat huutelivat jotain saksaksi. Mutta Charles meni pensaikkoon piiloon ja katsoi miestä. Hän ei ollut kuka tahansa sotilas vaan näemmä kapteeni, ainakin uniformusta päätellen. Charles oli lääkintämies, joten hänellä oli aina mukanaan sidettä ja hiukan viskiä. Niinpä hän alkoi sitoa miehen haavoja ja piti huolen, että verenvuoto tyrehtyisi. Charles ei voinut kuvitella miestä vihollisena, ennemminkin kohtalotoverina. Kyllä, hän saattoi olla natsi, mutta ei se hänestä hirviötä tehnyt. Tosin yleensä kapteenit ja kenraalit olivat juuri niitä pahimpia natseja ja kiduttajia. Mutta Charles vain nopeasti hoitaisi kenraalin kuntoon ja yrittäisi sitten palata takaisin rajan toiselle puolelle.

Charlesin pelästykseksi mies kuitenkin alkoi heräillä. Charles ryömi taaksepäin puun luokse ja nielaisi. Hän puristi puuta ja hapuili asetta vyöllään. Paitsi että… ase oli tippunut. Mitä hän olisi aseella tehnyt? Tappaisi miehen, jonka hän juuri paransi? Mies nousi istumaan ja siirsi katseensa Charlesiin.

  
”Wer du hast?” Mies kysyi. Charles avasi suunsa. Kyllä hän pari sanaa osasi saksaksi, mutta ei kunnolla.

  
”Du bist amerikanisch” mies sanoi ja tuli hiukan lähemmäs. Charles ei voinut mennä kauemmas, sillä hän oli nyt jo ihan kiinni puussa. Charles ei tiennyt, mitä sanoa. Hän ei ymmärtänyt miestä.

  
”Spricht du Deutsch?” mies kysyi. Charles ymmärsi hänen kysyneen, puhuiko Charles saksaa, mutta Charles vain pudisti päätään.

  
”Pelastin sinut juuri”, hän päätti lopulta sanoa.

  
”Ich ärger, ich spreche nich englisch” mies sanoi. Charles nyökkäsi, vaikka ei oikein ymmärtänyt. Hän vilkaisi varovasti pusikosta sotatannerta, joka oli toistaiseksi ainakin hiljentynyt. Charles kosketti ohimoaan, josta vuoti verta ja hätkähti, kun mies kosketti hänen ohimoaan myös. Charles katsoi miestä silmiin ja tunsi, kuinka kylmän sodan jää alkoi sulaa hänen sydämensä ympäriltä.

  
”Charles”, hän sanoi ja osoitti itseään. Mies hymyili hiukan ja sanoi:

  
”Erik” hänen nimensä oli Erik, Charles hymyili pikkuisen myös. He katselivat toisiaan silmiin ja Erik puhdisti hiukan verta pois Charlesin ohimolta. Hän hyväili sitten varovasti Charlesin poskea, eikä hymy huulilta kadonnut. Charles alkoi rentoutua ja viikkojen jännitys ja pelko laukesivat. Hän tunsi itsensä rennoksi ja halusi pysyä tässä Erikin kanssa. Heillä ei ollut hajuakaan, mitä toinen sanoi, mutta silti kumpikaan heistä ei halunnut satuttaa toista. Erik otti pikkuisen paperia taskustaan ja kirjoitti siihen jotain. Hän ojensi sen Charlesille ja suukotti hellästi tämän poskea. Paperilla oli osoite.

  
”Haluatko, että kirjoitan sinulle?” Charles kysyi. Erik nyökkäsi ja nappasi sitten aseensa, nousten ylös puskasta, ”toivottavasti… selviät sodasta” Charles sanoi nopeasti. Erik vain hymyili ja hipaisi hänen leukaansa, lähtien pois. Charles katsoi Erikin perään, lumoutuneena. Kun pahin pöly oli laskenut ja hiljaisuus vallitsi maan, Charles lähti hiljaa ryömimään kohti omaa miehistöään. Se oli itsemurhatehtävä, mutta lumoissaan oleva Charles ei edes tajunnut sitä.

Erik istui miehiensä kanssa teltan luona ja vilkaisi pellolle, jossa pahin tappelu oli käyty. Se oli nyt ohi.

  
”Mennäänkö katsomaan ruumiit?” Erikin ystävä kysyi. Erik nyökkäsi ja he lähtivät pellolle. Erik katseli ympärilleen. Amerikkalaiset ja englantilaiset olivat vetäytyneet rajan taakse. Erik käveli lähemmäs rajaa. Charles kutsui häntä jollain tapaa. Silloin hän meinasi kompastua johonkin ruumiiseen. Erik vilkaisi alas ja hänen sydämensä murtui. Maassa makasi Charles, se suloinen poika, johon Erik oli rakastunut yhdellä silmäyksellä. Erik kumartui Charlesin luokse ja nosti tämän syliinsä. Ensimmäistä kertaa moniin kuukausiin Erikin silmät täyttyivät kyynelillä. Hän suukotti hellästi pojan otsaa ja rutisti tämän lähemmäs itseään.

  
”Olisin halunnut tuntea sinut paremmin”, hän kuiskasi. Ihan kuin Erik olisi menettänyt elämänsä rakkauden. Hän yritti kerätä itseään ja vilkaisi olkansa ylitse muita sotilaita, jotka vetivät ruumiita metsän rajalle. Erik vain suukotti Charlesin huulia hellästi ja kuiskasi:

  
”Nuku hyvin…”


End file.
